


Good Luck, Spock

by AnxiouslyGoing



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Autistic Leonard McCoy, Episode: s02e19 The Immunity Syndrome, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Spock - Freeform, autistic headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/AnxiouslyGoing





	Good Luck, Spock

Leonard shifted, uncomfortably. A little too late he realized that Spock had not been sarcastic when asking for him to wish the Vulcan luck. Now saying anything would come off as insincere or sarcastic. So as uncomfortable and unbearable as the silence was McCoy kept quiet, staring at the wall just to the right of Spock's shoulder.    
Equally wordless the science officer stepped into the airlock and Leonard into the turbolift.    
He let out a sigh as he pressed for the door to seal and return him to the bridge. "Good luck, Spock," he said quietly.    
  
"Spock, d'you have a moment?" The doctor managed to call out as the Vulcan passed by.   
"Of course, doctor," came the clipped reply. Spock's face betrayed no reaction when Leonard almost hesitantly fell into step beside him. "Is there something I can do-"   
"I wanted to apologize," Len blurted before he could back himself out of the awkward situation.    
Spock's brow furrowed for only a moment. "Apologize, doctor?"    
"I did wish to luck, Mr. Spock, but it was after you had boarded the shuttlecraft. Psychologists or not, one thing I have never been good at is knowing for sure when someone is being sarcastic with me. Given the...tense nature of our discussion previous to the comment, at first I thought you were being sarcastic. After I figured it out, I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid it would come off as insincere. Kinda like this apology..." he sighed. "I am aware that explanations with apologies are often seen as excuses. But as someone who had to do a lot of apologizing without any explanation as to why... I feel somewhat obligated to explain myself. But I did wish you luck, Mr. Spock, and I meant it."    
There was a beat of silence and the same uncomfortableness began creeping its way through Len's innards.    
"Perhaps I owe an apology as well, Dr. McCoy," Spock finally spoke. "I am aware that much of human communication is in intonation, facial expressions, and other micro reactions that Vulcans do not use. Being telepathic creatures, we have no need for them. I will try to be more clear in the future."    
Leonard waved the comment off then folded his hands behind his back again. "The only reason most of those do me any good is because I took psychology. There's no need for you to go apologizing for my shortcomings."    
"If I may, Doctor, autism is not a short coming. It is a neurological difference."    
"It's that obvious, huh?" Len folded his arms over his chest.    
"On the contrary, Dr. McCoy, you hide it very well. But I have read your personnel file in which the diagnosis is disclosed. Also my mother was diagnosed as a child so while I do not have personal experience with autism, I have had opportunity to observe some of the ways that it affects humans. I should have been more sensitive to this knowledge and held back my remark to the captian regarding your wishing me luck."    
"You were grieving, in your own way. I understand, Spock." He shook his head, "There's no need to apologize."    
"Nor is there any need for you to apologize, Doctor. I understand the reasoning behind your actions."    
Len nodded. "Thank you."    
The one corner of Spock's mouth half quirked. "Thank you, doctor. Perhaps there is something to this luck. Enjoy your shore leave."    
  
  
  



End file.
